No Swimming
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: “Troy…” Gabi leads his boyfriend over to a big sign that reads, “No swimming!” But before she could finish she heard a splash. “Troy!” TxG Oneshot. Rated "T" for language and sexual dialogue.


**No Swimming**

_**Summary: **_**"Troy…" Gabi leads his boyfriend over to a big sign that reads, "No swimming!" But before she could finish she heard a splash. "Troy!" TxG Oneshot. Rated T for language and sexual dialogue.**

"This is boring!" Sharpay exclaimed as she went through Gabriella's closet.

Gabriella couldn't stop giggling since Troy is finding it extremely amusing to tickle Gabriella until she can't giggle anymore.

"Ugh!" Sharpay has had enough, she already tried on all of Gabriella's pink clothes and have nothing to do. Her parents are on a business trip to Paris so she's sleeping over at Gabriella's house for a whole month. And she's finding this dreadful. Gabriella doesn't do anything but study, and invite Troy over so they can have hardcore sex afterwards. And Sharpay, finding no other solution but listen to her iPod, turning it up as loud as she could so she could avoid hearing the two screaming and moaning each other's name while in the other room. Her parents did let her take the car because they didn't want Sharpay to go out too often and spend all that money.

Chad walked into the room with a bag of chips, two popsicles in his hands, and two bottles of beer.

"Fine, I'll stop." Troy finally stopped tickling Gabriella and kissed her forehead.

"God…" Gabriella breathed. "Don't do that to me, Troy!"

The summer just begun and the four are already tired of it. Well, not Troy and Gabriella… because they can have as much sex as they want to.

Chad shut the room door to Gabriella's room before walking in. "Hey, have you guys ever tried watermelon flavored popsicle with some booze?"

"Ew. I think you're drunk already, Chad." Sharpay rolled her eyes in disgust.

The afro boy shrugged as he took a seat on the ground, licking the green and the red popsicle.

"So… what should we do now?" Gabriella clapped her hands together.

"I don't know, but you know what I wanna do to you." Troy smirked suggestively.

"Ew! Guys! You already had sex three times yesterday! God! Quit being so horny!" Sharpay closed the door to the closet.

"You count the times they have sex?" Chad said with his green colored lips from the popsicle he's eating.

Sharpay groaned. "How can you not when you hear them scream each other's name everywhere in the house?"

"True…" He said before sucking on the red popsicle like a five year old. Chad only comes to Gabriella's house because of all the food she has. Well, the four are friends and all but Chad is more into food than anything else.

"This is so damn boring!" The blonde whined. "All Chad needs is food and that keeps him occupied, while all you two need is sex! And I'm just sitting here, boring myself to death!"

"I'm sorry, Shar." The brunette went over to her side to hug her. "Why don't we drive somewhere? How about shopping? To make it up to you?"

"Oh my god! Hell no! Shopping?" Troy groaned.

"Well, babe, you see, Shar has been pretty boring for the past week, she didn't do much except listening to us have… well, sex." Gabriella gave him a pleading look.

Shopping? Now that's more like it! Sharpay immediately put on a smile on her face. Now, that's how you make it up to Sharpay Evans.

"That's a definite no. Shopping? Chad and I would have to carry all your bags and I'll always be stuck in the food court because of Chad." Troy continued whining to his girlfriend.

Gabriella sighed. "Fine, why don't we go to the pool?"

"That sounds good also." Sharpay shrugged. Not as great as shopping but good enough.

Chad didn't care really. As long as he has food with him.

"C'mon let's go!" Gabriella dragged Troy up from her bed. "Which bikini? The red one or the purple one?"

"Oh definitely the purple one. You look so damn _fuckable_ in the purple one." Troy was lost in his daze, picturing her girlfriend in that _fuckable_ purple bikini.

"I thought I was always… fuckable!" Gabriella acted hurt.

"Oh yeah, you _are _always fuckable." Troy pictured himself in bed with her. "But you look just sooooo sexy in that purple bikini."

"Aw… thank you." She pecked her boyfriend on the lips before going over to her closet. "Troy, here's yours. You left them here last time." Gabriella threw Troy his trunks. He leaves them here because he always come over to the pool.

Sharpay was already in the bathroom, changing into her sparkly pink bikini.

"Chad, you don't have yours do you?" The brunette asked.

"No… But it's fine. I'll be in my shorts, doesn't matter." He shrugged as he was drinking his booze.

"And Chad, please don't take more than one bottle, my dad might notice when he gets home."

"I'll try." The boy with the afro shrugged again carelessly.

The three all changed into their bathing suits, ready to go.

"I feel so sexy right now." Sharpay put on her sparkly pink flip flops.

"Never as sexy as my girl." Troy gave Gabriella sweet kiss on the lips.

"Whatever." The blonde rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?" Sharpay groaned.

"I'm sorry, Shar. I guess they had to close it today." Gabriella gave her best friend a sympathetic smile.

"I'm screwed. I wanted us four to do something together!" Sharpay held her head in her hands. "This summer is fucking screwed!" Being the drama queen she is.

"Shar, you're not screwed." Troy smiled as he comforted his dramatic friend.

"Whatever."

The four friends started to walk back to Gabriella's house as they walk pass the lake in front of Gabriella's house right after the sidewalk and the driveways. A small manmade lake.

"I have an idea…" Troy smirked at his girlfriend.

"Troy please don't suggest something dumb like last time, when you suggested all of us to jump down your tree house onto a trampoline. Shar ended up on crutches for months."

"Well, she's dumb enough to jump!" Chad defended his best friend.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Let's jump in." Troy suggested.

"This lake?"

He shrugged. "Yeah?"

"Troy…" Gabi leads his boyfriend over to a big sign that reads, "No swimming!"

"Ugh… C'mon, it doesn't matter, it looks so pretty! Let's jump in!" Sharpay got a little more excited than usual.

"Are you guys sure…" Before she could finish she heard a splash. "Troy!"

"What? They closed the damn pool, so now we have this lake."

"Don't expect me to jump in anytime soon." She crossed her tanned arms.

"You'd change your mind about that." Troy pulled his girlfriend down into the water.

"What the fuck, Troy Bolton?!?!" She said as she coughed from choking on water.

"Why can't we have some fun?" Troy smiled suggestively.

"What fun? Me-getting-grounded-when-someone-finds-out-fun?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Baby, stop worrying about all that crap and have some fun." He groaned.

"Fine…" She puts on a smile as she felt a warm hand around her waist.

"Have you ever tried sex in a lake?" Troy winked.

"Hell no! And don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Oh trust me, you'd definitely change your mind when I do this." He moved his hands to her ass and kissed her passionately.

Sharpay and Chad were just kicking and splashing water at each other, sticking their tongues out at each other like five year olds. And they are definitely not paying much attention to the flirtatious couple.

She giggled through his lips. "No, Troy. I'm not having sex in a freaking lake!" Gabriella removed his boyfriend's hands from under her bikini top. "I repeat, no sex in a fucking lake!" She splashed water into his face and smirked.

"What the fuck was that for?" Troy gave up seducing her into _lake sex_ and is now splashing water at his brunette girlfriend.

The lake isn't deep since it is only meant for the look. It was manmade and not that big. It was definitely made for looks, it is so clear and blue and beautiful. Well, Gabriella does live in a pretty nice neighborhood.

Troy chased Gabi around the water. She giggled while she ran until she finally gave up and Troy got a hold of her. "You are captured…" He smiled cheekily.

"Oh, what are you gonna do to me now? And no lake sex."

Instead of answering, Troy held her close and kissed her as Gabi's hands ran down his back. She leaned against him, straddling him for support.

The couple pulled away a few minutes later. "I love you, Gabriella."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Love you too."

They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes, escaping into their own heaven. But their heaven ended soon enough when they heard fainted sounds of screeching tires.

"Oh fuck." Gabriella mumbled under her breath. "My mom's home." She paused for a second. "Guys! Get out of the lake now!"

Sharpay and Chad were alarmed by her voice since they were still teasing each other about each other's hair. They saw their brunette friend's mother's dark blue minivan and struggled to get out of the water before Mrs. Montez catches them.

But the four failed. Mrs. Montez saw them before they could get out. "What the hell, Gabriella Montez?!"

"I'm sorry mom! We're getting out…" Gabriella struggled to unwrap her legs around Troy's waist and got out of the water quickly with Troy following behind.

"Sharpay and Chad! Do you really want me to have to call your parents?" Mrs. Montez yelled.

"No, Mrs. Montez. We're fine." Chad answered and got out immediately pulling Sharpay out also.

"Gabriella, what were you doing in the water with Troy?" The older brunette raised an eyebrow.

"We were just y'know… running around and stuff…"

Maria (Mrs. Montez) sighed. Teenagers never learn. Wait… actually they never listen. The sign says _No swimming_ and they just have to disobey rules.

Troy was relieved that she didn't yell at him. He tried to slowly walk out of the scene so he won't get yelled at but that, never works.

"Troy…" Maria walked closer to Troy after lecturing her daughter. "I will call Lucille if I have to."

He shook his head. His mom would be furious to know what happened.

"I don't wanna ground you, Gabi, but… you're grounded for two weeks." Maria said with a sigh as she watched his daughter's lips form a frown.

"What?...Ok…" Gabriella walked back in her house and up her room.

"Troy…go dry off, will you? Oh, and grab Chad and Sharpay in to dry off in my house." She pointed to the boy with the afro and the blonde girl over sitting by the lake.

"Alright." Troy walked over towards them and pulled them inside the Montez's home.

_What a great way to start your summer…_

**A/N: I don't know about this oneshot. I found it kinda pointless. Like pointless details thrown in here randomly. I don't know. I didn't really like it. I liked "Sensual Touches" better. By the way, I might make "Sensual Touches" a twoshot, just a thought if anyone of you read the oneshot. If you haven't check it out, probably my best one yet. Please leave a review, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

**Natalie.**


End file.
